Always
by writen-white
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando todo se te va de las manos? y ¿cuando estas cansada de que todos te pisoten? dime Sakura ¿que eres capaz de hacer para que el tipo que tienes de esposo te respete? o ¿siempre seras la estúpida del cuento? ... UA
1. Chapter 1

**always...**

_by writen-white_

* * *

Corría, no podía parar de correr, se sentía perdida, sola, usada y porque no estúpida como pudo creerle a él, el ser que traiciono la aldea, claro solamente una ingenua como ella creería en él, creería que él dejaría todo por ella pero obviamente no fue así. Todavía no se quitaba esa imagen de la cabeza era como un torbellino taladrando poco a poco su conciencia y que no podía parar, todavía tenía esas palabras resonando en su mente "Sakurita, solamente estábamos jugando un poquito" maldita la hora en que esa se metió en su vida.

Ya no sabía en donde rayos estaba solamente estaba consiente de que quería escapar lo más lejos de allí, no deseaba volverle a ver la cara, ni tampoco oírle dar absurdas explicaciones, maldición había chocado con alguien aunque poco le importaba en esos momentos disculparse no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo.

-lo siento- se levanto y ni si quiera le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué te ha pasado?- esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lugar, le alegraba verle.

-Naruto-kun- y simplemente como acto reflejo se abalanzo en sus brazos.

-Sakura-chan, vamos a mi casa ¿si?- ella solo asintió aun que le daba pena ya que desde hace dos meses Hinata y él habían contraído nupcias y no quería interrumpir.

Caminaron en silencio ambos abrazados, el rubio ya se imaginaba el porque de sus condiciones y juraba que ese "porque" iba a pagar las consecuencias muy caro.

Llegaron a el hogar de el kitsune, una mansión (por ordenes de el Sr. Hyuuga) era enorme y hermosa.

Entraron a la estructura y por suerte Hinata no se encontraba en casa, no es que no le tuviera confianza pero no quería lidiar con más personas, se sentaron en la sala principal y el rubio le miro con cara seria muy pocas veces lo había visto así tan… maduro.

-bien, ¿Qué te ha hecho?- por fin el rubio había roto el silencio con un tono de voz un tanto molesta. Sakura no contesto a la pregunta, no deseaba volver a recordar lo sucedido, no de nuevo. –Sakura, anda habla te hará bien- el ojiazul utilizo un tono mas comprensivo y sus ojos reflejaban confianza así que se animo a hablar.

Dio un largo suspiro y por fin contesto- Sasuke, él me ha sido infiel- solto con tristeza mientras que el kitsune solo atino a abrazarla más fuerte.

-ese maldito teme, te juro que esto no se va a quedar así- dijo con rabia en los ojos y veneno en su voz.

La ojijade se solto de su abrazo y con una mezcla en su mirada de odio y decisión.-no Naruto, de eso me encargo yo- se levanto y salio de la casa de el rubio dejándolo muy preocupado.-teme acabas de destruir a Sakura- con estas palabras se marcho a su recamara.

…**.…**

La pelirosa caminaba por las calles de Konoha pero ahora dando grandes pisadas llenas de decisión y determinación aun esa imagen rodaba en su cabeza, no la dejaba en paz, no podia dejarla era como si se hubiera plasmado ahí para nunca dejar de atormentarla.

_-__Flash back-_

_Sakura había llegado temprano a su casa o mas bien mansión ya que desde que se caso con el moreno se tubo que mudar al barrio Uchiha, su vida era perfecta y no podía estar mejor tenía un esposo maravilloso, una hermosa casa, trabajo y pronto un nuevo miembro en la familia que llenaría su vida por completo. Le iba a dar la noticia a su amado esposo lo mas pronto que se pudiera y esperaba que se encontrara en casa, se dirigió a su recamara. -de seguro ahí va a estar- pensó la muchacha, se escuchaban ruidos algo así como gemidos de mujer, pensó lo peor, así que decidió entrar y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar al Uchiha con una pelirroja entre sus brazos, en su cama y desnudos. En ese momento deseaba morirse o mejor aun que ellos se murieran._

_-valla, valla, valla, ¿Qué haces aquí pelo de chicle?- pregunto la muy descarada aun abrazada a su esposo._

_-eres una verdadera ramera Karin y tu Sasuke ni si quiera intentes decirme algo por que no hay nada que puedas decir- dijo colérica la nívea, no quería llorar, no frente de ellos pero no lo logro, como siempre había sido débil._

_-Sakurita, solamente estábamos jugando un poquito- menciono la pelirroja ahora tapandose con las sabanas con una mirada llena de alegría y diversión._

_-eres una zorra-y sin mas salio corriendo del lugar, Sasuke se mantenía al margen de la discusión, no decía o hacia nada solamente con su mirada desviada y con expresión de indiferencia eso fue lo que mas le dolió, que ni siquiera se haya molestado en mostrarse preocupado o por lo menos avergonzado._

_-fin del flash back-_

Pero ahora no sería débil, no lloraría, no se mostraría frágil a lo que él pudiera hacer, ahora ella era la que se mostraría firme y fuerte ya no iba a ser más la Sakura que perdona todo y que pueden pisotear todos.

Entro al barrio Uchiha, él la iba a escuchar como se llamaba Sakura Haruno.

-Uchiha, tú y yo tenemos que hablar- sabia que aun seguía allí, ella se mostraba segura y fuerte.

-hmn- fue lo único que pronuncio así que se decidió a hablar.

-Uchiha te juro que no te voy a perdonar esto ya no voy a ser a la que vas a pisotear y regresara a ti cuando se te plazca, ya no- dijo Sakura acercándose a él con las manos hechas puños.-Solamente vengo a decirte una cosa ya no quiero seguir contigo, ya estoy harta de ti y tus actitudes prepotentes, ves esto- dijo levantando su anillo de matrimonio- esto es lo único que me ata a ti y no pienso quedarme contigo ni un minuto mas, quiero el divorcio-dicho esto le dio el anillo y salio de el lugar.

Sasuke se encontraba con una mirada tan diferente, esta se encontraba con un deje de tristeza y melancolía.-eso jamás Sakura tú no te vas de mi lado, tú eres mía y jamás te dejare-dijo esto con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

* * *

_Jeje, nuevo fic espero les guste y me dejen muchos reviews _

_*¬* __si ricos y deliciosos reviews jejeje, bueno bueno los dejo _

_Hasta luego…_


	2. Chapter 2

Always...

_by writhen-white_

* * *

_Sasuke se encontraba con una mirada tan diferente, esta se encontraba con un deje de tristeza y melancolía.-eso jamás Sakura tú no te vas de mi lado, tú eres mía y jamás te dejare-dijo esto con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos._

-¡teme! maldito teme ¿donde estas?- lo único que le faltaba que Naruto fuera para darle uno de sus discursos de moral, como si no tuviera suficiente.

-hmn, ¿Qué quieres usuratonkachi?

-aja, aquí estas-dijo el rubio acercándose a él y sentarse a su lado con la misma hiperactividad de siempre. Se quedaron un largo rato en silencio como si trataran de meditar lo que iban a decir pero simplemente no salían las palabras.- sabes teme creo que esta vez no podrás arreglar las cosas, Sakura-chan esta muy dolida y dudo que te perdone tu estupidez.-esta vez (como siempre) interrumpió el kitsune el gran silencio.

-hmn, ya lo sé baka es solo que no quiero perderla- con el rubio era con el único que podía hablar de esa manera, a él podía decirle todo.

-entonces me podrías decir ¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?- grito el ojiazul moviendo con efusividad sus brazos y como acto reflejo él azabache solo hizo cara de fastidio.

-¿Por qué tendría que explicarte a ti?-pregunta molesto el níveo, ya mucho tenía con tenerlo cerca como para que salga con que quiere explicaciones.

-porque soy tu mejor amigo-el rubio tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que no le cabía en la cara y Sasuke solo quería borrársela a golpes.

-hmn, no pensé que sería la gran cosa- después de decir eso sintió su mejilla arder y una pequeña hinchazón se hizo presente, ¿el rubio lo había golpeado?

-eres un idiota- efectivamente el kitsune, su mejor amigo le había propinado un tremendo golpe que no tardo en aparecer su marca.- ¿Cómo puedes tan siquiera pensar eso? ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza en lugar de cerebro? Sakura-chan es valiosa teme y como bien dice el dicho "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde"-dicho esto se levanto y desapareció en un puff.

Él sabia que tenía razón, pero le costaba asimilarlo, definitivamente no deseaba perderla pero tampoco deseaba dejar su orgullo para salir persiguiendo a una mujer, él no era así nunca lo fue y cree que nunca lo hará pero y si Sakura se encuentra a otro ¿Qué va a ser de él? ¿Qué pasaría con él?

* * *

-frentona, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- una rubia se encontraba junto su mejor amiga, esta estaba con la mirada bacía perdida en un punto indefinido de aquella pequeña sala.

-¿frentona?, ¡frentona!- esta se espanto y dio un pequeño saltito, la ojiazúl ante esto sonrío.

-¿Qué sucede cerda?- aún con sus hermosos ojos opacos volteo a verla con una sonrisa forzada y triste.

-eso mismo te pregunto yo frentona, ¿Qué te hizo?- su tono de voz era uno muy preocupado casi maternal.

Sakura estaba indecisa no sabia si contarle toda la historia, no deseaba que ella le tuviera lastima, no quería eso, no lo soportaría aun que tarde o temprano se enteraría.

Dio un largo suspiro, le costaba contarlo pero le relato todo con lujo de detalles aun que esta vez no soltó ni una sola lagrima. Cuando terminó el relato la rubia no sabia que decir así que solo la abrazo, le dio un abrazo tan necesitado, un abrazo de hermanas.

-Sakura yo nunca voy a tenerte lastima ni nada por estilo yo solamente quiero que me cuentes tus preocupaciones para poder ayudarte y para que tu no cargues con eso sola- la ojijade asintió y le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-bueno como veo que no tienes donde quedarte, pues quedarte aquí conmigo- terminando de decirlo le dio una hermosa sonrisa.

-pero voy a ser un estorbo cerda-protesto la de mata rosa pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-claro que no frentezota, sirve que me haces compañía aunque claro no una muy buena pero algo es algo- terminando con un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-hmn, como si me gustara compartir la casa con una cerda como tú, si ya me imagino como tendrás el baño aunque claro la cocina va a estar muy limpia ya que tú no cocinas y ni sabes cocinar- dicho esto comenzó una guerra de insultos, su amiga-cerda si sabe como subirle el animo.

Suponía que Sakura se habrá quedado con Yamanaka pero aun no estaba seguro así que fue a cerciorarse, se escuchaban risas y muchos insultos, si definitivamente estaban juntas eso le calmaba un poco ya iría a arreglar las cosas con ella bueno si se le ocurría algo pero ¿Qué es lo que más anhela la chica? ¿Qué podría darle o hacer para que sepa que ella es especial para él? Y claro sin perjudicar su amadísimo orgullo, esta va a ser una misión demasiado difícil y más conociendo como es la pelirosa, no se la dejará nada fácil.

-no es educado espiar las casas ajenas-lo que le faltaba lidiar con su antiguo sensei.

-hmn, eso mismo digo yo Kakashi-volteo el rostro para encararlo con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-me entere lo que le hiciste- dijo el peliblanco sentándose en la acera.

-aquí los chismes se corren rápido ¿no?- repitiendo la acción de su antiguo sensei, no le apetecía hablar pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-ella no te perdonara nunca, pero tengo una sola duda- dice llevándose el dedo al mentón en señal de serio pensamiento, el vengador solo asintió para que continuara.- ¿Sakura no te satisfacía en la cama Sasuke?-esa pregunta fue demasiado directa para él y este solo atino a voltear su cara y el peliblanco continuo-porque si es así yo puedo ayudarlos, solo seria cuestión de- pero no termino ya que el ojinegro lo interrumpió.

-hmn, no tengo tiempo para sus tonterías Kakashi- estaba apunto de irse pero un certero golpe en la cara fue lo que lo detuvo.-es el día de golpear a Sasuke- pensó el azabache.

-de aquí no te vas hasta que me expliques todo- una aura malévola rodeaba al peliplateado y con un escalofriante brillo en los ojos. Sasuke solo trago saliva y asintió. –vallamos a mi departamento para estar mucho más cómodos- le extendió la mano para que se levantara y sonrío tras su mascara.

-Kakashi verdaderamente esta loco- pensó el níveo al ver a su sensei riéndose.

Llegaron al departamento de su sensei, era pequeño pero se podría decir que vivía bien, aunque parezca extraño estaba bastante limpio y hasta se sentía acogedor.

-pero siéntate muchacho no te quedes ahí- sentando a Sasuke en uno de los sillones de la sala.- ¿quieres algo de té?- dijo con una gran sonrisa tras su mascara.

-Hem… no gracias-

-¡ohh! Que lastima- dijo acomodándose en uno de los sillones en frente de Sasuke, hubo un gran silencio y el peliplata solo miraba al azabache, no le quitaba la mirada de encima esta hacia que se sintiera un poco incomodo el níveo.

-ya me esta hartando Kakashi, esto es una estupidez- dijo levantándose y apunto de irse cuando su sensei lo toma de el cuello a una velocidad sorprendente.

-de aquí no te vas hasta que me cuentes la versión de tu historia porque de eso depende si tu divorcio se efectúa o no- dijo muy serenamente el sensei.

-hmn- solo pronuncio el Uchiha dándole a entender al peliplata que le contaría todo así que lo soltó del agarre, os dos volvieron a sus lugares.

Dio un gran suspiro- nuestro matrimonio iba mal y no hacíamos más que pelear, ya no teníamos comunicación ni nada de nada, nuestra vida era como una rutina y yo ya estaba arto. Entonces un día volví a ver a mi ex compañera de Taka, Karin, ella me sedujo y yo me resistí te lo juro… pero después me deje llevar hasta que caí y nos fuimos directo hasta la cama que compartíamos Sakura y yo. Así fue como pasó todo.- el pelinegro tenía los ojos cerrados pero su voz era… triste.

-ya veo, eso no te justifica en nada Sasuke pero tratare de hacer que la Hokague atrase un poco tu divorcio y mientras tú reconquistas a Sakura- el peliplateado estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero aún no se le quitaba lo raro.

-hmn, ¿pero como lo voy a hacer?- pregunta el azabache tan serio como siempre.

-ya sabemos que tú no eres un galán con las mujeres en cuanto a conquistarlas pero te vamos a ayudar-dicho esto Hakate abrazo a Sasuke.- ya veras que te vamos a ayudar.-y Sasuke solo atino a mirar raro a Kakashi, esta misión va a ser la más difícil y más con la ayuda de sus amigos.

* * *

_hi¡ espero y les haya gustado, ya se que ya tenía escrito el capitulo dos pero le di una pequeña pulidita ya que no me había gustado el otro, bueno bueno les prometo que pronto actualizare el capitulo siguiente. _

_hasta luego_


End file.
